Juno
Juno is the debut studio album by Swedish-Hungarian-American girl group, Jinx. It will be released worldwide on 25 March 2014. The lead single from the album, "Demons" will be released on 10 March 2014. Reception Critical Juno received generally positive reviews from contemporary music critics, often complimenting the group's progressive sound, going against many girl groups. Nasia Artist, of music magazine Peter said, "Juno takes you on an experimental adventure with Jinx's eclectic style. There's songs like "Shadows In the Night" and "Cleopatra" which make you think this is some indie band, but then there's also ones like "Lifewings" and "To the Sun" which make you feel like you're at a club. Overall an amazing, standout album of 2014. These girls will be stars." On SuperCritic, an online site that gives scores out of 100 for albums, Juno received a 76/100, citing "universal acclaim". Commercial Juno performed well commercial in several countries including Australia, Canada, Norway, Sweden, the United Kingdom, and the United States among some. In Australia the album peaked at number-one and stayed there for three weeks. It was certified gold. In Canada the album debuted at number fifty-three but the following week climbed to number-three where it peaked. The album debuted at number-one in several countries including Sweden, Norway, Hungary, the Netherlands, the United Kingdom, and the United States among some. It was certified triple platinum in the United States and quadruple platinum in Sweden. Singles *On 6 March 2014, the group announced that the lead single from the album will be "Demons". The song was released as a single on 10 March 2014 and instantly went to number-one on the iTunes charts in Sweden, Hungary, Norway, the United Kingdom, the United States, and Australia, breaking the Top 10 in several other countries. "Demons" was performed for the first time live on 6 March 2014 at an event hosted by fellow OFIBTY Records International artist, Adrenaline. It reached number-two on the Billboard Hot 100. *The second single from the album, "The Way I Do" was released on 15 April 2014. Its music video was released a day before. The song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number-one. *The third single, "To the Sun" was released on 3 June 2014. It became the group's highest charting single debuting at number-one and staying there for eight weeks. *The fourth single from the album was, "Lifewings". It was released on 4 August 2014 and peaked at number thirteen on the Hot 100 and number-three on the UK Singles Chart. *The fifth single from the album was "Nothing". It was released on 28 October 2014 and peaked at number eighty-two on the Hot 100. It was much more successful in Europe, peaking at number-one in the United Kingdom, Sweden, Norway, Hungary, Russia, and Belgium. *The sixth and final single was "Shadows In the Night". It was released on 4 November 2014 and only charted in Sweden peaking at number thirty-seven. Track Listing Standard Edition: Charts Weekly Charts Release History Category:Albums